


In Love and War

by ladyblogger



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblogger/pseuds/ladyblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone lives and Bilbo and Thorin finally admit their feelings to each other much to everyone else's happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love and War

The sons of Duran were lying on cots side by side in the makeshift medical tent. While Galadriel did manage to bring them back from death, their wounds were still severe and required attention. Bilbo was forcefully removed from the tent when he refused to move from Thorin's side. 

He was pacing back and forth in front of the tent when Bofur came over, a bowl of food in each hand. He reached one towards Bilbo who shook his head and did not stop pacing. 

"Please, Bilbo, you need to eat something" Bofur said, "You look a wreck". 

Bilbo shot a hard look towards his friend. A look which softened when he noticed the cut under Bofur's eye had started to drip blood down his cheek again. 

"Fine, but only if you get that looked at," he said, gesturing to the blood that was now making its way into Bofur's beard. 

"Done" Bofur said, thrusting the bowl into Bilbo's hand and staring at him intently. 

"Well, go get that looked at" Bilbo said. 

"Not until you eat something" Bofur rebutted. 

Bilbo sighed sharply and stuffed a large bite of bread into his mouth as he pushed Bofur into the medical tent. 

Bilbo didn't taste anything he ate, but he chewed methodically and ate the entire bowl. When he was finished, he set the bowl on the ground and continued to pace. 

Moments later Bofur reemerged with a new dressing and a small crooked smile which only fell slightly at the sight of poor Master Baggins pacing in clear distress.  
"He loves you too, you know" Bofur said. 

Bilbo halted mid step, causing him to be thrown slightly off balance. He used his awkward crouched positioning to hide his face when he asked, "W... Whatever do you mean. I haven't any idea what you're talking about". He straightened himself up and tugged at his waistcoat, "did he say something" he asked, still not looking directly at Bofur. 

Before Bofur could answer, a woman poked her head out of the tent, "Master Baggins, the king requests your presence". 

Bilbo's knees were shaking and his hands felt clammy. He shot a quick glance at Bofur who just smiled and bowed his head slightly. Bilbo quickly slipped into the tent.

It was darker inside than it was outside, but despite his eyes having to make an adjustment, he still found Thorin quickly among the other huddled masses. He was separated as much as possible in the small space from the other patients. Kili was holding a crying Tauriel and stroking her hair. "I see she was allowed to stay" Bilbo thought before he could stop himself. Next to them was Fili, who was still sleeping. Bard was there with him. Bilbo drifted away from them to Thorin who was mostly alone in his own little corner. 

"Master Baggins" Thorin said, his voice sounded crackling and strained. 

"Shh, I'm here," Bilbo croaked, stopping a foot away from Thorin's bed, his legs rooted in place. "Don't try and talk. You're ok. Everyone else is ok. You just focus on getting your strength back" he said, trying to keep his voice steady, "I am very happy that you are alive", his voice cracked slightly.

He turned to leave when he heard Thorin give a pained cough. Such a weak sound from such a strong man was too much for Bulbo to bear. He lunged forward grabbing Thorin's hand in both of his and falling to his knees at the bedside in tears. He wanted to be strong and collected, but he couldn’t keep it together. Thorin had been dead, and now he is not; and regardless of if they were together or not, Bilbo couldn't stop himself from falling apart. 

Bilbo felt Thorin's thumb slowly, gingerly start stroking the back of his hand. He immediately felt guilty, this grand Dwarf had been fatally wounded fighting for his home, for his family, and here Bilbo was, making him uncomfortable, forcing himself on the king like a fool. He was about to pull away when their eyes met. 

"I really had never been so wrong in my whole life than when I misjudged you. I thought you would be a burden and that you did not have a place among us. I was so wrong. You carried the heavy burden of the Arken stone when no one else could. I believe that you do have a place," he paused to cough weakly. 

Bilbo was staring intently at Thorin, hoping to meet his eyes when the coughing subsided. His mind was racing, barely able to maintain a thought. He did not dare let himself believe anything too hopeful though, not for a single moment. 

Thorin stopped coughing and took a moment to catch his breath before he continued; "I believe, your place is more than a burglar, I believe your place is with me", his voice barely a whisper. Bilbo had sharp ears, but in this particular case, he doubted them. 

"As a member of the company?" Bilbo squeaked, "I will always be a member, for as long as you will have me-". 

"Well of course we’ll always have a place for you in the company, but I was referring to something, a little more personal. I have demonstrated, in more ways than one on this journey, that I am fool. But as it turns out, I am a fool in love. A fool hearted king in love with a hobbit" Thorin said, his voice still weak, yet a little louder than previously. His thumb still stroking the back of Bilbo's hand, his grip a little tighter. 

Bilbo's mouth was hanging open. He snapped it shut. Paused. Made a gesture as to speak, but no words came. He never thought those words would ever be uttered out loud, by Thorin, King Under the Mountain, to him, a hobbit, from Hobbiton. 

"Well," Bilbo finally managed to say, "I love you, but I don't think you love me. Why would you?"

"Bilbo! Stop being thick. Literally everyone can tell you two love each other. Just kiss already!" Bofur yelled across the tent. His head was sticking through the tent flap, his cut bleeding again. 

The entire tent was looking at the pair of them. Kili and Tauriel cuddled together with matching smiles, Fili had awoken sometime during their conversation and he had an approving look on his face and a knowing look in his eyes. Bilbo had blushed a deep red as he scanned the tent. 

When he met Thorin's gaze again, the king pulled weakly at the hobbit's waistcoat towards himself. Bilbo did not need any more encouragement than that. He leaned over the King and pressed their lips together as delicately as he could. He felt Thorin push up against his lips with a soft wheeze. Clearly despite dying, Thorin was as stubborn as ever as he pushed himself despite his clearly immense pain. Bilbo pressed Thorin's shoulders back to the bed without breaking the kiss, smiling the whole time. He felt Thorin smile in return. 

Their kiss was broken when a thunderous boom of "About time!" From Gandalf was heard from the entrance of the tent. 

"Did everybody know?!" Bilbo asked exasperated. 

"Except for us apparently," Thorin said with a smile. "At least we know now," he said, his eyes glowing and the colour returning to his cheeks. 

“Ya, I suppose you’re right” Bilbo said, gently stroking where the colour appeared on Thorin’s cheeks. Bilbo furrowed his brow. This was not the Thorin he had come to know over this grand adventure. This man was broken, vulnerable; it scared Bilbo. What if he wasn’t enough for this Thorin? The Thorin he knew needed a crafty burglar, and it turns out, Bilbo was just that. This Thorin, the Thorin who had reclaimed his homeland, defeated his nemesis, and overcame death, what could Bilbo offer to this Thorin? 

Thorin seemed to notice the shift in Bilbo’s expression, “Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes, of course,” Bilbo said, shifting back to a smile, “I’m just going to go check on the others. You should get some rest”.

“Alright,” Thorin said, his eyes drooping to a close, “Until next time, Master Burglar”. 

Bilbo gave Thorin’s hand a final squeeze, and half ran out of the tent.


End file.
